The present invention relates to a tilter mechanism for the slats of a venetian blind.
Many forms of such tilter mechanism have been proposed before and these usually consist of a bracket which is mountable in the venetian blind headrail, the bracket carrying a housing in which are mounted a worm which can be rotated from the exterior, and a wormwheel which is operatively associated with the worm. A tilt rod which passes through one or more tilt rolls carrying the ladder means of the venetian blind is engaged in the wormwheel. The tilt rod is usually of non-circular, e.g. hexagonal or square cross-section, and this engages in a correspondingly shaped opening in the wormwheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tilter mechanism which is capable of being mounted at either end of venetian blind headrails.
It is a further object to provide a tilter mechanism which is of compact and inexpensive construction.
In many instances, it is desirable that the venetian blind slats should only be rotatable by a restricted amount to give a pleasing appearance to the exterior of a building which has a large number of such venetian blinds therein. Certain proposals have been made for restricting the rotation of the blind but none of these is particularly satisfactory and many of them are rather expensive to manufacture. It is a further object to overcome this difficulty.